Orange Doesn't Rhyme With Anything
by Chyna Deveroux
Summary: Alex Vause is a regular woman of 25 living in New York. Enjoying the night life of course. One day, she meets someone she wasn't expecting to meet. Will she ever be the same again?
1. Chapter 1

You ever tell yourself that things happen for a reason? That somehow the stars and the god damn universe align in some matter or whatever. That mystical horoscope bullshit you read in emails and online. I see it all the time on Twitter honestly. But back to my original thought.

It's been just a couple of days since it happened. The incident. Well okay let me explain.

**4 Days Ago...**

"Why are we stopping for hot dogs in the first place? You are as gay as Ellen Nichols", I said to my friend as she was paying money for her coney dog. She got her hot dog and turned back to me smiling, mouth full of food."I need some nutrients to keep my gaydar going kid". Just as I turned in the direction to continue walking along the surprisingly not so busy New York Streets, someone bumped into me and made me spill the coffee I had been enjoying. "Hey fucking watch it!", I said as I wiped the coffee off of my shirt. She had dropped some papers in her hands and I looked angrily as she said "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, I was in a rush and I didn't mean to bump into you".

That's when I looked at her eyes. My face went from mad to stunned and intrigued as I met the blondes face. I've met some pretty girls in my life. Drunk in the process but nonetheless, attractive girls. But there was something about her, fumbling about trying to get her papers. "Oh, no yeah it's fine", I said leaning down to help her. I picked up a couple of papers before turning to Nicky "Hey, I'll catch up with you later, alright?", she shrugged and went on her way.

"Thank you so much, I'm so sorry about your coffee. I real-", I cut her off and noticed how red her nose from the crisp fall weather and how she looked beautiful. "Where ya headed?", I said. She gave me a confused look. "Oh, I was just heading home", I raised my eyebrow and she smiled in embarrassment, cheeks getting a little pink. "Then why the rush?", she shook her head. "I was trying to get home to watch reruns of Mad Men" she said matter of factly. It was cute. "Well let me catch you a ride. Alex by the way", I said as I walked to the curb waving down a cab. It pulled up right as she began to speak. "Piper, thank you really", she moved her hair out of her face and behind her ear and slid in to the farthest side so I could slide in as well. She told the driver where to head to.

"I like that name. Sounds like someone who owes me coffee", I said seriously. She blushed and I smiled as she was about to apologize again. "I am only messing with you kid. Well, not really about the coffee. I'd like coffee, and to get to know you", I said cooly._ Smooth Vause, smooth._ "Uh, yeah that'd be nice", she said smiling softly. Wow, I wasn't expecting her to say yes. "Here let me see your phone", she grabbed my phone and our fingers brushed. Her hands must be soft.

_Whoa there gaybear, you don't even know if she's gay or even bisexual._ I thought to myself as she put her number in my phone and gave it back to me with a smile. Just then the cab pulled up to a apartment. "Well this is me", she said gathering her things. I got out with her and looked at me. "Oh, I'm totally not a murderer. I live a couple of blocks down from here. I'm definitely not stalking you Pi-", this time she was the one to cut me off. And she was laughing, "I understand. Plus I'm too boring to stalk", she winked at me as she waved bye.

I began walking down the street to my flat. My mind was swirling. Piper. It rang in my ears. Something about her smile told me she was going to be a new chapter. I just didn't know how that chapter would end. I was curious. Curious about the way her lips quivered when she was nervous about spilling my coffee, the way she smiled, the way she smelled in the cab. I wanted to know more about this girl that I literally bumped into.

When I got to my place it was only 7:32 so I kicked off my shoes and jacket. I decided to watch some tv and relax on the couch. I flipped through the channels and nothing seemed to be on. I picked up my phone and went through pictures of vacations. Pictures of Nicky that she, herself had taken without me noticing. And then I went through my contacts and saw what made me sure about my thoughts. **"Homo Coffee Spiller ;P"**, was in my phone. It had to have been Piper. Just then, Mad Men came back on from commercial break. I couldn't quit smiling like an idiot.

Hey guys! So if you read this, that's awesome. I wanted to take a different route on the story. I tried to leave off where the first season ended but I got caught up and lost the idea. So I hope this is still good. Please review. Constructive criticism is always welcome :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**4 Days in the Present**_

**Piper's POV**

"Polly omg she is gorgeous", I said on the phone to my bestfriend. I was gushing to her about Alex and how we met. "Well have you told her when you want to go out for coffee?", I frowned realizing I hadn't even gotten a text from her. Maybe she was busy with some other girls. She was too...sophisticated to not have a handful of girls to choose from. "Piper? Hello?", I heard Polly say almost worried. "Yeah I'm here, sorry", I said trying to not sound worried about my thoughts. "I can hear you thick with worry. Just call the girl and tell me how it goes". I sighed and said she was right and told her I'd stick to my word.

I figured I could use a run and did just that. I wanted to clear my head. I mean I'd only known this girl for at least 45 mins and she had this electricity about her.

I was running now. Down the block like I normally did._ Didn't she say she lived a couple blocks down? She walked home. I mean it wouldn't hurt to run a little farther than I usually did. That wouldn't be considered stalking right?_

**Alex's POV**

_She set this fire in me. I mean I know it's been a couple of days and I haven't texted her. I should. I will definitely. Use my Vause charm. She probably thinks I'm a total loser._ I got up and headed out the door. I definitely need some coffee to relax my nerves. I called Nicky while I was walking down the street to Starbucks.

"Hey Vause, talk to blondie? Got a little lip action going?", I laughed at her joke. "No, I haven't even talked to her since we met", she gasped jokingly as I crossed the street. "The incredibly gay superhero hasn't gotten any tongue action? Are you losing your touch?", I shook my head laughing at my friend. "No, man she's not like that. I don't think she is anyways. The way she talked to me. She didn't seem to want...ya know just sex. Like she has a persona-", I was cut off by the sound of a girls voice in the background on the phone. "Uhh kid I got '_business_' to attend to", I got what she meant and let her go. Looking down to hang up, someone bumped into me. I dropped my phone as I hit the ground hard. _Fuck me_.

**Piper's POV**

Lost in my thoughts and my music as I ran, I closed my eyes for just a second and I ran into someone. I knocked her down. "Ouch watch where the fu-", getting up she looked at me. It was Alex. I felt my face get red. "I'm so sorry. I gotta stop running into you like this...literally", I smiled hoping she wasn't hurt too bad. "Luckily my phone isn't broken into pieces...Or I'm broken either. Running away from someone?", she said this raising her eyebrow. It was a small thing but it was really attractive. It made me feel even more hot as she looked at me up and down.

Snapping out of my daze was her snapping her fingers. "Oh uhm sorry, got distracted. But are you okay?", she nodded and shrugged. She touched her head and flinched. "I'm gonna need some ice for that", she said clearly hurting. "Here let me call 9-", she cut me off smiling and it made me want to try her lips. "No, no need. I just need to get back to my place", she said casually as she began to walk but then stumbled and I walked up quickly behind her holding her by the waist. "Whoa there. Do you need some help getting back?", I said putting her arm over my shoulder. "Yeah I guess that would be nice. Thanks Pipes", she smiled and told me where to go.

Her place was just about maybe a mile from mine. It's funny knowing I'd been passing it everyday. "It's just right up here", she said as we got off the elevator. We both agreed that the stairs may not have been the best for her right now. She unlocked the door and I guided her to the couch.

Her place was nice. Kind of vintage and dark. Soothing and sensual. "There should be a bag of peas in the freezer and a couple of water bottles in the fridge if you want one", she said laying down.

I went into the fridge and freezer getting the water for both of us and the peas for her. I came back to the couch and gently laid the peas over her head and she sighed in relief. "Thank you Piper really", she paused. "Though this is your fault", I blushed. "I really am sorry. But hey, you can get that coffee whenever you want", she smiled which caused me to smile as well.

She hopped up and I looked at her confused "Uhh Alex you okay?", she turned around and looked mischievous. "Well, I was never hurt. Kind of just my excuse to get you here and show off my nice place", she smiled apologetically. I gotta admit, it was kind of cute. But I wanted to see how she'd act to me being mad. I got up and did my best surprised and upset face. "Alex why would you play that kind of game with me? I really thought you we-", before I could finish my sentence she stepped close to me and got close to my lips. "I've been thinking about you lately. And there's something about you. I don't know what it is, but I want it", before I could even say anything in response, she kissed me. Softly.

My head was spinning and it felt like it was over in just seconds. When she broke the kiss I was glad to see that she was effected by it as well. I wasn't so bad of a kisser either. I had kissed a couple of girls back in college. But nothing like this. No guy had kissed me like that. Too much tongue or too aggressive. This, it was so soft but more than anything I'd experienced. Like her lips were tugging at something in me. I felt something. I needed to know more about Alex. She felt important.

Hey guys! So I decided to put up another chapter. I've got some things that will be in store for these too. Expect some drama. And most likely some sex. It's just like tv, without a little frisky stuff, it's not good tv. But I hope you guys are liking it so far!


End file.
